


Devotion

by LaurysPrince



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Is Fun, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tags Are Fun, Toys, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurysPrince/pseuds/LaurysPrince
Summary: Sometimes they just need this raw and wild devotion.For the sanvers fandom who's having a sanvers breakdown every 5 minutes and thinks horny hour will fix it.also : wash your fucking hands.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> everything is in the tag so- you've been warned lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs Maggie in control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun and "you've been warned by the tags" kinda stuff. ok bye.

Maggie knew dress-up days were both great dedications and great mistakes. Great dedication to their duties as Director and Captain, their duties as a powerful couple with strong positions. Great dedications to those fancy dinners they needed to attend together occasionally to shake hands with a tall and proud posture around a table full of expensive food and expensive people. But great mistakes because they simply couldn’t switch their minds off for more than 2 hours. A great mistake for Alex to be wearing this blouse she once wore as a piece of lingerie to dance for Maggie. A great mistake for Maggie to be wearing those well-fitting pants to go with that suit. A great mistake for her to believe Alex wouldn’t sneak a hand in her back pocket whenever she could just to remind her that, as soon as they get home, she will definitely fuck Maggie senseless before they even get to their bed.

And that’s where they were: not even in bed.

“You’re so sexy in that suit…” Alex sighs in Maggie’s ear, her hands lost in Maggie’s back pocket, grabbing and lifting her ass up against the apartment door while her thigh pushes up between her legs so Maggie would stay in place, helplessly trapped for Alex to take her. Maggie groans against her neck and bite the skin she could find there. “Fuck…” Alex whines at the hurt but loving it so much she just had to squeeze Maggie’s ass again before licking her jaw and bite the skin under her ear in response.

“I’m gonna make you regret all of that evening…” Maggie warned breathlessly, feeling so turned on she knew they wouldn’t get to sleep before the two of them find some release. She began to moan clearer and louder, grinding more and more on Alex’s thigh and holding onto her neck as if she was about to fall into oblivious.

“Please do...” Alex begs before Maggie steals her lips in hunger, before she moans in Alex’s mouth when Alex pushed her thigh up again, forcing against her center and making her melt against that door.

“Dammit…!” Maggie groans again, knowing even though she really wanted to touch Alex, her woman was more hungry that she was and will definitely take her first. “Ah, fuck, Alex, just fuck me please…?” she whines adoringly but wildly.

Alex chuckles, her hand making its way down Maggie’s pants and feeling her melt against her in desperation, groaning low in her throat while Maggie begins to move her hips against her palm.

“My God, Maggie…!” she whines, so desperate herself while Maggie selfishly takes everything she needs from Alex, which Alex always loved to see.

“I love you.” Maggie murmurs between moans and sighs and whines, kissing Alex’s lips, tasting her tongue, moaning everytime she had to breathe, keeping her woman close to her - harder, bolder against and inside of her. “Fuck, that feels so good…!” she sighs, hands clinging to Alex’s neck, her breaths crashing against her lips and eyes drowning in Alex’s own. “Alex, I’m- I- Fuck…! Baby, don’t stop, don’t stop…!” she begs, making Alex moan even more as she feels Maggie’s core wet and hot and soft around her fingers and along her palm.

Alex couldn’t stop herself from kissing her woman the whole time. She just needed to express her love and care without words as she felt Maggie’s body calling for her with need. Alex was here to give Maggie everything she wanted from her without any hesitation, making her come loud and hard within seconds from there – she had been teasing her all evening so maybe Maggie deserved some release. Wreaking Maggie this way was her favorite. It was messy, outrageously sexy, and she knew she was going to make her come more than once tonight because she wanted to and because Maggie needed it.

Maggie sighs when the waves of her orgasms ceased to crash through her. She could feel she made a mess down in her pants, which is why Alex had not moved her fingers out yet. Because Alex wanted more. Because tonight Alex was just this needy sexual woman and Maggie knew Alex had a hard time picturing her own limits during those nights. She knew she should guide her to be sure everything goes well for them both.

“My Love?” she asked her, trying to call Alex back to her just for a few seconds.

Alex was panting and blushing, but she looked at Maggie with tenderness even though her eyes were dark with need. She carefully took Maggie’s face in her hand and kissed her slowly, deeply, with her tongue and her love.

“You made me feel so good, Alex.” Maggie praises, knowing it would completely wreak Alex again. She was right, since she soon felt Alex’s fingers curling inside of her as a reflex, making Maggie moan softly and move her hips slowly. “You’re just so good to me…” she smiles near her ear next, moving her hips again and feeling Alex moan and press her body closer to hers, demanding. “You want to make me come for you again, Baby?”

Alex curses near her ear as she strengthens the hold of her palm and the curl of her fingers. Maggie knows Alex was ready to give her everything she needed. Right now, it was slow but strong strokes that would make her body surrender to Alex’s touch again. It took just a couple of minutes to work her up again and Maggie came with this gentle and soft orgasm. It was the kind of orgasm that felt shy and quiet, less overwhelming, but it was just as important to them. And because those two orgasms were strong in their own way, Alex could feel warmth against her palm, showing just how much she really turned her lady on and how good this really had been for Maggie.

“So perfect…” Maggie sighs gently, her eyes closed and feeling herself light and warm and relaxed in Alex’s arms. “Thank you so much, Love.”

Alex kisses Maggie’s neck and removes her hand for her pants to bring it to her mouth to clean it with her tongue, moaning as she does. Maggie always felt a bit insecure when it came to Alex looking so excited about it – a self-conscious thing she couldn’t get rid of even after so many years of sex with women. But Alex always told her she tasted amazing and she loved to have her in her mouth, just like Maggie loved to have Alex in hers. There was just something about Alex being so obsessed with it that made it intimidating to watch. But, instead of stopping Alex, Maggie just kissed her cheek and her neck while she felt Alex’s throat work up and down.

“Maggie, Baby…?” Alex whispered sweetly in her ear after, now panting and kissing Maggie’s cheek too to ground herself with her.

“Yes, Love?” Maggie answers, feeling Alex’s cheek caress her own at the nickname.

“Take me to bed, Baby…” she begged in a whisper. “I need you…”

“What do you want?” Maggie asked her, kissing her neck and feeling Alex purr and shiver as she did and kept hugging the skin with her lips. “What do you need?”

Alex chuckled, amused by her own thoughts. This was all Maggie needed to understand Alex was in the mood for a little kinky sex tonight. She bit down on Alex’s shoulder and started to guide her beautiful fiancée to their bedroom before closing the door behind them. They had spent over an hour dressing up to look this damn good, but right now Maggie knew what Alex wanted: to be naked and wreaked under her, abandoned and trusting, completely at her service and obeying to every single demand.

Once in the bedroom, Maggie freed Alex from her dress, leaving it on the side. She took the bra off as well but didn’t touch the panties yet. She liked this look on Alex for their little preliminaries.

“Go…” she whispered between the kisses that Alex was trying to prolong. “Go get what you want.”

Alex kissed Maggie one last time and went to one of the drawers. She took the strap out, the dildo she wanted, and the sanitizer with a clean tissue while Maggie was taking her vest and shirt off.

“Come here,” Maggie told her gently, and Alex obeyed immediately.

She faced Maggie again, who was in her pants and bra now. Maggie put the dildo, the sanitizer, and tissue on the office table behind her to free Alex’s hands a little and bring them up to kiss them gently.

“You’re gonna be a Good Girl for me?” she asked, kissing Alex’s cheek before going down her neck. “You’re gonna do what I tell you to do? And trust me?” she kept making sure of, looking up to see what Alex’s eyes would tell her.

Alex’s only response was to lick Maggie’s lips before backing away. She brought the soft leather strap to her mouth to hold it between her teeth and got down onto her knees before Maggie, never leaving her eyes, caressing up and down her legs. She wanted to help her out of her clothes and put the strap around her waist. Alex just loved the feeling of devotion. She loved feeling Maggie’s fingers petting her hair, stroking her neck, hearing the praise, feeling the love while she was preparing Maggie.

“You’re really in that mood tonight, uh?” Maggie smiled, looking at Alex who was silently pulling on her pants while she was looking up at her, her eyes dark and the strap clinging between her teeth innocently. “I’m gonna treat you so right, Alex… Help me out of those pants, will you?”

Alex sighs thankfully. She undid the belt and pulled the pants down, whining when she can finally feel Maggie’s warm skin and the goosebumps perking under her touch.

“My Babygirl is hungry?” Maggie asked, her hand holding Alex’s neck and jaw up so her lady wouldn’t look away as she askes.

Alex only whines in a sigh, eyes closing as she rests her cheek against Maggie’s palm when the chills run through her whole body. But when Maggie clicks her tongue, Alex immediately opens her eyes again, focusing on Maggie’s reaction and next demand.

“Finish what you were doing,” Maggie tells her, coming to take the strap and demanding Alex to let it go so she would hold it for her. “You made such a mess earlier…”

Alex opens her mouth to let Maggie take the strap out. She takes a deep breath and kisses Maggie’s wrist, thankful for her care and her security. She pulls Maggie’s boxers down and pushes them away with the pants.

As soon as Alex brings her tongue between Maggie’s folds to clean her up, she cannot help herself and just moans desperatly at the satisfying feeling she gets - from the scene and from having Maggie in her mouth finally. Maggie shivers and moans deeply with her, clinging onto Alex’s hair to keep her here a little longer.

“Good girl…” she sighs, feeling Alex whine with her adoringly as her hands keep Maggie close to her. “Come on now…” she asks, trying to pull her away gently by pulling her hair.

But Alex buries her face and her tongue with more fervor into her, whining in disagreement of letting go yet.

“Fuck…!” Maggie lets out, needing to hold onto the office table they had in the bedroom before she falls out of desire for Alex again. She strengthens the hold she had at the base of Alex’s scalp and allows her to keep going, opening her legs slightly more for Alex to continue. “So needy tonight, what’s gotten into you…!”

Alex doesn’t stop, she just moves her face side to side to take more and feel more. She wants Maggie, she wants to give Maggie everything she wants, fulfill her needs and just be good to her. And she did when Maggie came again, in Alex’s mouth this time to her greatest pleasure. So much that too came from just seeing and feeling Maggie, from just being on her knees and owned and obedient to Maggie. She came without needing to be touched by Maggie because all this scene and the teasing of the evening overwhelmed her in the best way possible. And when Maggie came and realized Alex was coming too, she cursed and praised her until she could stand on her own. She looked down and into Alex’s eyes.

“Such a naughty girl.” she praises, caressing Alex’s nape and wiping the glistering wetness on Alex’s chin while Alex licks her lips clean breathlessly. “Thank you, Babygirl…” she tells her sweetly, almost whispering. “This was so sexy, my Love... seeing you coming with me just like this...? So beautiful. I love you so much, Babygirl.”

Alex just takes all the praises and caresses Maggie, stroking her cheek against Maggie’s hand and thighs, kissing her every time she could while she was trying to regain a stable breathing pattern.

“You look a little desperate, Beautiful.” Maggie chuckles, petting Alex’s messy hair. “Look at me?” she asked, which Alex did, panting and red again. “Come on, speak to me.”

“Please…” Alex whines in a whisper, kissing Maggie’s thighs and biting onto the leather strap Maggie was still holding with her hand, kissing the hard and soft fabric while looking up at Maggie to communicate her needs. “Please, I need you…!”

“Didn’t you just come ten seconds ago?” Maggie grins devilishly.

“I did.” Alex admitted without an ounce of shame, looking into Maggie’s eyes. “And it was so good, Maggie, to come just from feeling you... But you weren’t touching me. And I need you now, Maggie. I need your touch on me, I need you.” she tells her as she keeps on caressing Maggie’s thigh with her cheek.

“Dress me up for you, Babygirl.” Maggie then allowed, letting the strap fall and be held only by Alex.

Alex carefully starts to fix the strap around Maggie’s thighs and waist, adjusting it for her, making sure it was tight enough but not too much so it wouldn’t leave too many marks or get uncomfortable. Maggie handed her the dildo then, and Alex folded the base of the toy twice before sliding it in the ring of the strap and let it unfold once inserted correctly so it would hold. She checks that it is well secured and then Maggie gives her the sanitizer and the tissue, so Alex can clean it a little better all on her own. Alex sprays some sanitizing solution along the toy, takes the tissue in her hand and starts to stroke along the toy, making sure it was safe for now before Maggie could secure their scene even more by using a condom later. The all time, Alex was looking Maggie in the eyes, knowing it was something she loved to watch.

“I love to see you do this for yourself, Babygirl.” Maggie tells her, still holding Alex’s nape and caressing her cheek or her neck. She moaned softly as the toy pressed against her center thanks to Alex’s strokes.

“Is this okay?” Alex murmurs as a question.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” she smiles. “You’re still comfortable with this?”

“Of course.” Alex smiled. “It’s you I’m touching.” she explained. “It’s my future wife, and my Maggie.”

“Your Maggie.” she echoes with a proud smile.

“Yeah, my Maggie.” Alex said again.

“You’re so pretty, Baby. I’m so happy...” Maggie sighs beautifully. “You know how much I love that you’re my woman? That I’m going to marry you? That I’ll spend the rest of my life just loving you every day?”

“I love you too, so much.” Alex smiles back, kissing Maggie’s hand and stopping the strokes to caress Maggie’s legs and abs.

“Here, give this to me now.” Maggie asked, putting the tissue and sanitizer away and pulling her bra off to throw it away somewhere. She went back to petting Alex again a little more. “You don’t even realize how beautiful you look from there, Baby…” she tells her, seeing Alex’s body swing at the loss of balance from the praise. “Come here.” She smiles softly.

Maggie helps Alex to get up and guides her backward for a few steps until Alex can feel the bed’s soft sheets against the back of her knees. She stops here and Maggie helps her out of her panties before laying her down on the bed. Alex naturally goes up and cuddles her in the big pillows.

Maggie melts every time she sees Alex relax in the soft bed, sighing, wiggling adoringly, whining sweetly at the comfortable things around her, at how safe she felt here.

“Maggie?” Alex calls very gently.

Only then does Maggie realizes she had lost herself in the touch of Alex’s body. She doesn’t know how long has passed, she just knows Alex is looking up at her with desire and shyness. She probably feels a little overwhelmed from being so praised silently.

“Yes, my Love?” Maggie smiles back, stroking Alex’s thighs with more fervor, feeling her hips jolt and her legs part even more. “You want something?”

“Please, come here and join me…?” she asked, desperately, definitely overwhelmed by those eyes and those hands and the pool of fire between her legs. “I- I really, really, need you now…” she admits.

Maggie settles better between Alex’s legs and kisses her way up her chest, her neck, her chin to capture her lips again. She secured Alex under her body and framed her face between her strong arms. They keep on kissing softly until Alex begins to breathe soundly, hotly. Until Maggie’s tongue burns against Alex’s own and their fire bust stronger through wet kisses.

Maggie leaves Alex’s panting mouth to go care for her sweaty neck, tasting the salty path of her collarbone and down between her breasts, on that heavy chest she could caress and hug all night long, kissing every parcel of skin with tender hugs of her lips and hot caresses of her tongue, circling and scrapping her teeth on her nipples and biting the round flesh of her under-breast. Reaching the hard bones of her hips, Maggie doesn’t stop at the moans and whines of Alex, wanting to give her just a little release before she gets to break her passionately. She settles between her legs and licks her inner thigh, feeling Alex forcing on her muscles to open herself even more.

“My Babygirl is ready for me?” she asked, her mouth already so close to Alex’s awaiting center. And all she sees is Alex’s body wiggling up and hardly settling. “Because I am so ready for you…” she tells her. And all she hears is a shy scream of desire.

Maggie uses the flat of her tongue to lick all the way through Alex’s folds and settles around her clit right after, giving great laps of her tongue down and back up on her clit, keeping hold of Alex’s hips with her hands wrapped around her thighs, keeping her down and motionless, feeling her struggle to even stay down on the mattress. She dares to settle and keeps going, making Alex choke on her name while Maggie moans against her center hungrily. Alex’s fingers tangle in her hair and pull her closer than possible, and it doesn’t matter if Maggie struggles to breathe because she just needs a few more seconds to get what she wants.

What she wants?

To bring Alex as close to her orgasm as possible and to slow down and pull away from her before she can get it. To stand on her knees and see those tears forming in Alex’s eyes and hear those screams trembling out of her throat.

And that’s exactly what she gets.

Maggie is breathless, smiling, satisfied with the scene happening before her, under her.

“Fuck, Maggie!” she cries out, covering her mouth, her eyes, holding onto her own throat, closing her thighs, never wanting to come without Maggie’s touch on her. “Oh, fuck…!” she whines almost painfully as she feels every piece of her body begging for Maggie’s touch.

“Beautiful…” Maggie murmurs to herself, keeping Alex’s legs open and caressing along the trembling muscles, very slowly touching her clit and her lips to not leave Alex completely out of touch, knowing it would really drive her mad and in a pain she didn’t deserve. She just waits for her to catch her breath for now. “So beautiful.”

Alex sighs loudly, her head spinning, her chest heaving, her whole body running under cold chills and warm waves of needs, not to mention this painful desire beating between her legs.

“Maggie…!” she chokes again, her fingers grabbing the sheets as if she was about to fall. “M-”

Maggie hushes her softly, hands running up from her legs to her waist, to her breasts, following the heavy and harsh breathing and the tensing of her chest following her movement.

“I know, my Love…” she whispered, listening to Alex’s body and getting closer to her. “I know…”

She lowers herself to capture Alex’s lips, slowly but open-mouthed. She’s welcomed by a great sigh from Alex who pushed her head up to meet her, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her toward her. She also wraps her legs around Maggie’s waist to keep her down on her and whines again between every breath. Maggie brushes the tears away and apologizes with kisses and promises after the teasing that Alex, deep down, really loved.

“I’m sorry, my Love.” She whispers after a few more kisses, feeling Alex still shivering, still a bit shocked by the loss of her touch. “Did I scare you this much?”

“Don’t- I- I thought you were gone…” Alex tells her, kissing her again, getting her closer again. “I thought you were just-”

“I would never leave you, Alex,” Maggie promises, making Alex moan adoringly. “Never. I’m always here, always will be. I promise…”

“I love you, Maggie.”

“And I love you… Did I hurt you?” she checked. "Do you need to stop?"

“No. No, I’m okay. I promise.” Alex answers. “But- now, please, don’t leave me. Just touch me. Maggie, I need you so much, Baby I-”

“I promise.” Maggie smiled, silently bringing one of the pillows under Alex’s lower back for support, seeing Alex accepted it gladly. “I love you, Alex.” She whispered before she kissed Alex softly.

Without breaking the kiss, Maggie went to open the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a condom. The sound of it made Alex shiver in response. She broke the kiss just to have the pleasure to watch Maggie rip it open with her teeth carefully, grinning back at her as she does.

Alex doesn’t say anything, only caresses Maggie’s chest and sides, watches Maggie roll the lubed condom down the length of Alex’s favorite toy to play with from time to time. Only for special nights. Only for Maggie.

Maggie looks into Alex’s eyes as she brings her fingers to Alex’s awaiting sex. The only thing that leaves her mouth is a needy sigh, a needy yes. Maggie’s fingers gently push her lips apart only to touch the warmest and wettest physical love she ever felt. She sighs with Alex. Her jaw drops at the feeling of her fingers entering her lover.

“Alex…” she whispered as she moans.

“Oh, Maggie... God, yes…!” Alex sighs, absolutely giving in the touch and letting herself be free from any other feeling, hands over her head, legs open and chest heavy. “Please, Maggie- please… Please fuck me…!”

“Fuck, Babygirl…” Maggie moans again, bringing the tip of the toy to Alex’s center and sliding inside of her carefully but so easily that both of them whined at the desperation. “Oh, fuck, yes…!”

Once inside of Alex, Maggie brings her hands to Alex’s thighs to help her stay well opened for her. She pushes her hips even further into her, the dildo further inside of her, bringing her closer to meet her hips and hold her still. Alex’s scream was delightful, so full of need and appreciation. She felt Alex curve her back thanks to the pillow to fit with Maggie’s movements and take more, always more and always better.

“Maggie- Maggie, stay, don’t move…!” Alex begs, looking at her, and holding onto Maggie’s hips and keeping her still as she feels the dildo truly filling her. “Fuck…”

“I’m here, Baby.” Maggie promises, bringing her body down and closing the distance between her chest and Alex’s own, and pushing her hips furthermore into Alex’s, pushing her into the mattress and feeling Alex’s nails digging red paths on her back. “Ah, yes…!” she groans, biting her shoulder.

Alex felt so overwhelmed with all of this. The constant thrust of Maggie’s hips into hers, even though it felt like she was never pulling back yet always filling her more and more, was driving her insane. She bit onto Maggie’s neck, whimpered in her skin, dug her nails in her back and sides, opened her legs further apart and around Maggie’s waist. All she wanted was for Maggie to wreak her and send her to this place of shameless neediness where only Maggie will ever get to send her.

“Fuck- Maggie, harder…!” she begs in her neck, feeling Maggie immediately respond, pulling away more and coming back into her harder and a bit faster, but mostly rolling her hips into her. “Ah, yes…!” she whimpers, letting herself get completely wreaked the way she was allowed to be.

“Fuck, Alex…!” Maggie moans, feeling her own orgasm build along with her thrust, arms around Alex’s shoulder to keep a hold of her neck and the other holding onto Alex’s thigh. She needed to be everywhere just to keep Alex under her dominance, keep her submitted as she keeps on thrusting into her harder and longer.

“Ah, my G- Maggie, don’t stop! Fuck I- I’m- oh fuck, Baby, please I-”

Maggie groans in Alex’s neck and forces her hips to roll harder against Alex’s center every time she pushes the dildo inside of her again, rolling against her clit and pushing her to rise higher and higher, wanting to have her reach a higher stage of raw bliss.

And it worked. Good God did it work. Alex’s orgasm was of wild raging need exploding through her scalp and along her whole body. Nails like claws against Maggie’s back, a voice like a groaning rut in Maggie’s ears, her teeth like fangs biting into Maggie’s flesh and tasting like salt and red marks... all of this was part of her best rewards from being with a woman like Maggie. Hearing Maggie coming with her in that same state of pure savagery, feeling the same exciting hurt in her shoulder as she knows Maggie’s teeth with get her to hurt just good enough for her to keep that mark for days and remember their love goes beyond just this time but also goes back to the most primal times and needs, beyond time and space.

It was wild and ferocious, primal. Both of them had never even dared to believe they would get to that stage with anyone in their life. It was only for them. It was only Maggie and Alex together. Nobody ever compared and there wouldn’t be anyone else after discovering every aspect of their love. Because this was love. A part of it. An extreme and very wild form of love. But just like love could be the softest and most gentle attention, love could also be the rawest and wildest sexual devotion. And both felt good in their own way. Tonight was ecstatic, perfect and whole. It will hurt for days, maybe weeks, and it will feel like the most amazing pain.

“I love you, Alex…” Maggie said after a few most seconds of staying still against Alex, and inside of Alex. “I love you so much…”

“I love you too…” Alex said in her neck, burying her face even more into her, kissing her bruised skin and keeping her close, as close as she could for as long as Maggie would let her keep her. “I love you, Maggie. So much. So, so much…”

“You’re the love of my life, you know that?” Maggie asked, kissing her cheek and now making sure they were facing each other, meeting the gentlest eyes in the universe. Such raw and pure feeling they had for each other. “I’m yours, you’re mine... Free to belong, right, Love?”

“Mine.” Alex answered in a whisper. “I’m yours, and you’re mine too. My love. My soul… My everything…” she tried to express, but there were no words strong enough to describe it.

So she kissed Maggie, again and again, softly, and wished every unexplainable feeling would communicate through this warm hug of their lips, through every hug, every breath, every heartbeat she will dedicate to them every day, and the next, and the next, and the next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how we feelin about this horny hour?
> 
> I love you and I don't understand why you're here but- thanks for reading lmao. have fun with chapter 2 when you're ready (it DOES get more kinky, yes it's possible).


	2. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie really needs her mind taken away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all in the title and in the tags lol. kinky horny hour for the sanvers fam.

  
_“Come home to me baby…”_

How could Alex ignore that text and keep on working the night shift, knowing Maggie probably had her hand down her panties waiting for her.

“Fuck it.” Alex said out loud.

She pushed the tablet out the way, closed the files and left her office, closing behind her. An agent happened to pass by her hallway with a questioning look.

“Director?” he asked.

“I’m going home for the night.” She told him, determined, making sure she had her keys in her jacket. Tell the administration to keep an eye on the budget during the transfer, but I’m not worried about it.

“The president did say there should be some concern during-”

“Is the president the one handling that transfer?”

“N-no.”

“Then I don’t care what he thinks.” She says. “I’m the one in charge, I’m the brain, and the brain says not to worry. Plus- I have the Japanese group in my pocket. They know I won’t hesitate to move all the way to their headquarters to kick their asses.”

“That’s- that’s not wrong…” the agent agrees.

The elevator opens to them and they both get in. Alex presses the first floor and the underground.

“Fantastic then. Remember to keep the other ones focused though.” She asks, knowing night shifts could easily turn into a kindergarten. “I mean- I don’t mind the poker games but- Minecraft? Really? On government servers?”

“It was tournament night.” He smiled, teasingly making an excuse.

“You’re all five years old, I swear…” Alex sighs, amused. “I won though.”

“You did. And now everyone thinks you’re a geek in disguise.”

“Disguise runs in the family.” She chuckles.

The elevator let the agent out on the first floor of the DEO quarters, where the main desk was. He promised to take care of the others and it gave Alex a peace of mind. Though all of this was quickly forgotten when she got out of the building and received a call from Maggie. She hesitated, feeling her heart getting ready.

“Baby?” she answers.

All she gets for an answer is a beautiful and happy sigh. She knew Maggie was touching herself. Alex threw her head back and breathes in deep as she starts walking.

_“Are you coming home to me?”_ Maggie asks, pleading.

“Fuck, Maggie…” Alex sighs. “Of course I’m coming back home. I’m on my way right now.”

_“Thank God…!”_ Maggie moans. _“I can’t wait for you to touch me, Alex, I crave you… I need you to touch me, I’m- God, Alex…!”_

“Baby… Fuck…” Alex whispers because otherwise she might scream and moan with her while also being outside in public. But she needed to know. “What’s gotten into you?”

_“Not you.”_ She chuckles, making Alex laugh as well.

“Wel not yet but- that's about to change soon..." she teases back, making Maggie chuckle lovingly too. "Tell me… You had a bad day, Love?”

_“So bad…”_ Maggie admits, sadly. _“It was so hard, the things that happened, I-”_

“Shhh…” Alex shushes her softly. “I get it, Baby, just relax. Just breathe, I’m coming home sooner than you think. You hear me? I’m on my way to you, my Love.” She tells her with a voice full of care and attention and warmth. All the things Maggie needed right now before anything wilder happens.

Alex knew Maggie’s crime scenes could get way uglier than those of the DEO. Because the DEO didn’t deal with the same civilian horrors or the same form of distress that Maggie had to deal with every day. And she knew the case she was handling because this morning she heard of the news: the body of missing kid found in the city undergrounds by a homeless man. Alex knew dealing with cases involving children was the worse. And that’s why she was going to go home and make sure Maggie doesn’t stay alone with her dark thoughts. She’ll take her pain away.

“So you want to stay on the phone with me the whole time until I get home?” Alex asked, turning left. And Maggie hums on the other side to say yes. “Okay. I’m just near the Indian restaurant right now. See, I'm gonna get home soon for you... How about you tell me what you’re doing to yourself now?”

_“I’m just teasing.”_ Maggie smiles, though she seemed to have been teasing herself for a while now. _“I’m waiting for you. It feels lonely when it’s not your hand…”_

“What if I want you to come for me?” Alex asked, thankful there wasn’t anyone in the night time streets to hear her. “You sound so close to it, Baby, wouldn’t you want to feel good already?”

But Maggie whined, disagreeing: _“No, I need you, I want your touch on me first… I need you to make me feel good.”_

“Alright, Baby, it’s okay. I get it.” Alex reassures her with a smile, though the more she could hear Maggie’s soft breaths and moans, the more she could feel herself getting wet and incredibly turned on too. This was just announcing a really intense night for them. “You want to make me really proud of you, Babygirl?” she asked her breathlessly.

_“Yes. Tell me. Tell what to do. Tell me, Alex. I want to be good for you…”_

“Get on your front for me.” Alex tells her, trying so hard not to groan after those words Maggie said to her. And she could hear Maggie moving, as well as the sounds of the covers shuffling around as she settles on her front. “Keep your chest down, but get on your knees for me? The way you like it when I can make you spread your legs for me...” she asks, imagining it in her head easily. “You look so good like this Maggie.”

_“Ah, fuck... Alex, I love this so much…”_ Maggie whines, getting into position for her beautiful woman. _“Is this how you’re gonna take me? On my knees for you? God Alex, where are you, please?”_

“Yeah that’s how I’m gonna take you tonight…” Alex tells her innate soft groaning tone. She really wanted her… “I’m around the corner, Baby. I can see our building, and the window of our bedroom.” she answered as well, knowing Maggie would get turned on knowing she was close to her. “You want to tease yourself again for me? I want you ready when I enter the room.”

_“Fuck…!”_ Maggie muffled in the sheets, making Ales smile and want her even more. _“That feels so good, Alex. I’m so wet already please- please come and touch me.”_

Alex struggles to get her badge out, her fingers trembling and her whole body completely overwhelmed. But she needed to stay focused for Maggie, and for herself if she wanted to get that wild night going the way she wanted it to go. So she opened the door of the building and walks to the elevator. Maggie moaned in the phone at the sound of the metal door closing with a bang.

“Can you hear me, Beautiful? Alex says a bit quieter, getting in the elevator and hitting for the 3rd floor.

But Maggie cannot even answer this one. She’s probably ruined and bent down on her knees on the bed, waiting for Alex’s hand and mouth. And just thinking about it and knowing it was very possible was enough for Alex to unzip her jacket in anticipation. Another moan escapes Maggie’s mouth when she can hear the bell of the elevator through the phone, which meant Alex was in their hallway now.

“I’ve got instructions for you,” Alex tells her softly as she approaches the apartment door. “I want you to stay on the phone with me. The whole time, even when I enter the apartment, don’t touch your phone until I get to you, okay?”

_“Yes, Alex, anything.”_ Maggie desperately agrees to.

Alex makes sure that Maggie hears the keys clicking to get in the keyhole of their door. Maggie’s moans are getting louder and Alex loves it more than she loves breathing. She gets in the apartment and keeps a low voice so Maggie would focus on the voice coming through the phone.

“Can you hear me?” Alex asked, making sure to take slow steps in the apartment with her shoes on.

_“You’re home…”_ Maggie whispers before moaning. _“God, I’m so ready for you, Alex. I miss you so much…”_

Alex whispered an inaudible curse behind closed eyes. She knows that, just behind that wall, just a few steps away, Maggie was perfectly ready to get fucked in a way that Alex found absolutely sexy and would send them both in another dimension. Alex took her shoes off and let them fall to the ground with a loud noise so Maggie could hear it. She took off her jacket and began to unbutton her shirt.

“I didn’t even ask you…” Alex remembers. “Are you wearing something right now, Baby?”

“ _No, nothing at all._ ” Maggie tells her.

“Fuck, Baby…” Alex sighs gently into the phone, putting it down to take her shirt off. “That’s so hot, you know how much I love to just have you completely naked for me…” she shares with her just to keep Maggie in that praising bubble she needed tonight. “You’re so beautiful, Maggie, so pure, so soft…” she stops when a moan escapes Maggie’s throat and loses itself in the pillow.

Alex just smiles the whole time. She got exactly what she wanted and, in general with Maggie, she was just so happy. And it was not just the sex, but everything about them. They could share intimate moments so easily, and talk about things that used to make Alex uncomfortable and shy. Everything that became natural around Maggie made her feel free in the best way possible. The praise, the beauty, the confidence, the self-esteem, the support… The Love…

When she undid her belt, she made sure Maggie heard the sound of metal clinging. And when she took her pants off, she dropped them to the floor soundly. She could hear Maggie breathing hard as she keeps on touching herself to the sound of Alex undressing.

Alex let the cold air of the apartment caress her skin. She walks slowly not to make too much sound and approaches the bedroom where she knew she’ll lose her mind once inside.

“Hello, my Love.” she said smiling seductively.

“Oh, my God, Alex…!” Maggie whines when she can hear Alex’s voice so close behind her. “Please, please I need you so much…!”

Alex wanted to answer but the sight of her woman in front of her completely made her lose her voice and her breath. She was going to go crazy on her.

Alex took off her underwear and went on the side behind Maggie to open a drawer. Immediately, Maggie moaned and chills ran down her whole body.

“Keep your eyes where they are.” Alex grins, knowing Maggie wanted to look. She made some sound with the leather to check. “Are you hearing something you like?” she asked as she moved towards the bed. “You want it?”

“Alex… please-" she stopped immediately as soon as she felt Alex get on the bed and over her. It was so sudden her muscles just gave up under Alex’s presence. She was here, dominating everything else, everything she was.

“What is it, Beautiful?” Alex purred in Maggie’s ear, seeing her body shiver. “Hmmm… my little kitten really is needy tonight, uh?” asked with a smile, also using that time to hang up the phones and put them aside quickly. “Guess we won’t be needing that anymore now that I’m here, right Love?”

She can now hear Maggie whine as she’d never allowed anyone else to hear her whine. Alex was high on something she had never felt before Maggie first let herself be completely owned by her. It was a selfish feeling, the one that made her feel like Maggie’s entire existence was hers, that she belonged to her through every heartbeat and every breath. And in moments like this one, Alex couldn’t resist the urge to let Maggie know she was hers.

Her lips captured the skin of her neck, breathing hard to make Maggie weaker under her. Her tongue runs on the tendon of her throat as she helps her settle down exactly how she wanted her to be: chest down and hips up, curving under the power she surrendered to Alex. She keeps on caressing her heated body, every curve and every crease, every bit of flesh she squeezed and every tendon she bit. She was devouring her and Maggie just let her because she wanted it.

After travelling up and down her back, over her waist and up her thighs again, Alex settled her hand to Maggie’s ass for a moment. She caressed the soft skin and grabbed it gently at first, massaging the nice round flesh and muscle. She could feel Maggie wiggling back and arch down her back even more, purring for her caresses, for her attention, for her care.

“Tell me, Kitten… You want me to put on a nice toy for you to play with tonight?” Alex asked her, breathing on her neck.

“Fuck, Alex…!” Maggie whispers desperately, bringing her chest down on the mattress completely with her hips following Alex’s touch. “Yes- Yes I do, please… I’ll be good tonight, Alex.”

“My God, you’re so beautiful, Maggie…” Alex groans, kissing down her back and biting her hips and then her ass. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, my beautiful girl…” she tells her before biting the junction of her hips and thigh.

Maggie can only whine and beg even more. So Alex stills her, keeps her down and ready, caressing her body as much as she could while she quickly puts on the strap-on with Maggie’s favorite dildo: the purple one, the one specifically shaped for sex from behind, curved to fit perfectly.

“You’re ready for me, Beautiful?” Alex asked, now moving her hand down to go through Maggie’s folds and finding them incredibly wet, wanting nothing more than to give in those very primal instincts and just-. “God, you really are…”

“Alex, please…” she begs like a cry, looking back at Alex and earning a nice spank in return. "Ah fuck...!"

It made her whimper in surprise and excitement because she loved it to be both a warning and a reward. Alex didn't miss also getting a hold of her hair, right at the base of her skull, nice and tight but not pulling, just holding her right there.

“Yes…” Maggie sighs, letting Alex guide her up a bit to bite her neck as if it was supposed to be a punishment. "Tell me, please..." she whispered like a prayer. "Tell me how to obey you."

“Head down, Baby...” Alex reminded her, now soothing the skin under her palm. “I’m here, I’m in control now… Remember to be good tonight?”

“Sorry.” Maggie said shyly, letting her head back down in the mattress, obediently, just like Alex wanted her to be. Just like she wanted to be. “I love you.”

“It’s okay.” Alex whispers, bringing herself down to kiss Maggie’s neck and check. “I love you too… Baby, look at me?”

When Maggie turns her head to look at her, Alex captures her lips adoringly, teasing her with her tongue which was immediately welcomed in Maggie’s mouth for more. And when Alex brings her hand down on Maggie’s ass again, Maggie gasps in the kiss and her head falls on the sheets to bite down her moans in the pillow. Alex just chuckles and kisses Maggie’s back before standing back up to have a better view. She caressed down her hips and her sides, keeping Maggie under her control with the dildo resting on Maggie just to tease her, stroking back and fourth.

“So beautiful, Maggie…” She tells her, feeling her lady shuddering at the praise and after the first teasing movement of her hips. She massages the round muscle under this soft skin just to prepare her, to warn her she was going to touch her stronger. “You want this, Love? You want my hands on you?” she asked, kissing down her waist with tiny kisses.

“Yes, I do.” Maggie sighs, trusting her with her soul. “I do…”

“Good girl… So perfect.”

Alex brought her hand down again, making Maggie whine but never jump. She just really loved it – all of it – the strength, the electric burn, the spiking tingles… and Alex gave her exactly that, and as many times as Maggie needed it. In between spanks, she would soothe her back muscles, give another movement of her hips into her to remind her the strap was ready, shush her whining, caress the hot round red skin… She did it until wetness began to run down Maggie’s thighs and Alex could lick it up to her center.

At this point all Maggie could do was muffle her moans and screams in the pillow. She was holding the sheets in her fists and wiggling back even more because everything was twitching and she needed her woman to ruin her. So Alex, being the loving and dedicated fiancée that she had sworn to always be, covered the dildo with a lubed condom and aligns the toy correctly.

She had to soothe Maggie down, seeing how overwhelmed she already was. She didn’t want her to have any form of breakdown. She wanted to please her, give her everything she wanted in the best conditions… So she ran her hand down her back, caressed her neck, combed through her hair to look at her better. She needed to be sure she was here with her. Maggie was just moaning like the neediest thing in the world, adorably and so very sexy…

“You’re with me, Love?” Alex asked her, bringing her lips to Maggie’s cheek to kiss her gently.

“Always.” Maggie sighs, relaxing from the spanking session. “I love you.” She tells Alex, looking at her.

And Maggie’s eyes were reflecting feelings of love, passion, desire, and trust. For Alex, it was truly a privilege to feel looked at this way by the woman she loved most in this world. She wanted to give her the moon, the stars, to give the universe her name… She could do anything for this woman in front of her, and tonight, in the wildest and most passionate way, she was going to make love to her.

As they share a couple more kisses to replace their words, Alex teased Maggie’s sex with the toy, just to let her know it was here for her. She always did it before pushing the toy inside of her as a way of checking for any reaction – good or bad. Tonight, everything was absolutely clear: Maggie wanted to be taken. So when Alex did, when the toy slipped so easily inside of Maggie, all Maggie could do was hold onto the sheets while Alex groaned and moaned in the air with her head thrown back through every careful and long and deep thrust. At this point, she’s just holding Maggie’s hips, Maggie’s thighs, and the junction of them. She could hold onto any bit of her, as long as she’s holding her woman both of them will be perfectly fine. And it makes Maggie arch down and spread her legs even more for Alex to thrust into her longer and better when she listens to the demanding sounds coming from Maggie’s throat.

“Oh, My God, Maggie… fuck…!” Alex moans insanely.

Alex was never completely ready to see Maggie letting go of all this control she usually loved to have. She this was part of the magic. Maggie could be such a good submissive and so damn kinky sometimes, even more than this, and so naughty... Just right now was enough to overwhelm Alex. Seeing Maggie just holding the sheets, all abandoned to her own desires, and seeing how much she needed Alex, how she trusted her with her whole soul. And the way she was bending and arching her back like this for Alex to just take her however she wanted? Alex couldn’t dream of a sexier woman to call her wife soon.

And so Alex does take her, selfishly, and she forces her hips harder against Maggie when she feels herself getting higher and hotter and tenser, rolling and grinding hips and waist into her until her own lower back is on fire. Alex was closer than she thought and she needed to come really soon.

She needed it that way tonight and it made Maggie groan and whine in the bedsheets from feeling Alex behind her desperately close while simultaneously using her hips so well for her. So, Maggie just clings harder to anything she could hold and squeeze and bit as Alex finally comes, holding her hips and forcing the dildo harder and deeper inside of Maggie to wash away the electric waves of her orgasms against her.

“Fuck, Alex…!” Maggie cries out, so turned on and proud to know Alex came just for her and she could feel her coming hard against her.

“Maggie- my Maggie, fuck…! Baby, I love you…!” she tells her as she bends forward to get close to her, her mouth leaving words and kissed and breaths against Maggie’s back and neck. “So good… So good, you have no idea just how fucking hot that it to have you mine…” she whispers in her ears while she rolls her hips into her again, feeling sensitive and shuddering while she makes sure she doesn’t lose the rhythm for Maggie. “My devoted girl…”

“Alex…” Maggie calls, arching her neck and chest up for Alex when she grabs her neck to kiss her even more, melting at the force of Alex’s lips devouring her skin. “Alex, Baby, I’m close. I’m so close, I need you, please…?”

“So good…” Alex whispered in her ear while her hand sneaks around Maggie’s waist to find her clit. She feels and sees Maggie falling back down on the mattress in the most beautiful sigh, devoted and completely hers. “So, so good to me…”

It takes just few minutes and another round of hard thrust and hard circles on her clit for Maggie to come even harder than Alex did, biting the sheets, face buried in the mattress to muffle the loud screams she lets out. Alex comes again, with Maggie this time, her body giving up to the amount of love and desire she had for the woman she had in her arms screaming and praying her name and her love.

Breathless, Alex takes her time to calm Maggie down. She helps her regain a gentle position for her to breathe normally again and soothes the soreness in her muscles. She takes her time to take the toy out of her without putting Maggie’s mind and body in distress. She takes her time to whisper the most gentle praises and caresses her with care and attention to every curve and every red parcel of skin she finds after the spanking and the biting and the sucking. Softly, she guides Maggie’s hips down on the mattress, laying her down with a hard tired moan due to the soreness in her joints and thighs, her lower back too. But overall she could see that Maggie was happy, was relieved and well. Peaceful in her skin and in her mind.

“I love you, Maggie,” Alex tells her, following her down onto the bed to let her know she wasn’t leaving.

She kissed Maggie’s cheek, feeling her panting softly as she regains a regular breathing. After slides the toy out of her very gently, she undid the strap and threw it on the side for later. Right now Maggie was her only focus.

“Here… I’m here.” Alex whispers when she feels Maggie’s hand reaching for her skin. “You’re so perfect, Maggie. So precious, so delicate…” she tells her as she lays next to her to take her lover in her arms. “Come here, my Love…”

“Alex…” Maggie just whines vulnerably, holding onto those words and accepting the care she is offered, wrapping her arms around Alex neck and back to get closer to her, nuzzling in her neck “Alex… I love you, I love you so much, I’m so in love with you…” she whines, almost crying her feelings out, so overwhelmingly affected.

“My beautiful woman…” Alex calls her, kissing her and hugging her close, caressing her back, touching her everywhere she could. “I’m so happy with you, I feel so safe and so loved… You make me so happy, Maggie.”

“Alex…” Maggie prays, letting herself be held and cared for. “My Alex…”

“Always. And forever…”

“Hm-m… Forever…” she agrees, resting with Alex in a perfect world where all they had to do is love each other unconditionally, without any fear and any apprehension. 

They knew there wouldn’t be a single day where they wouldn’t love each other. In fact, they knew they would love each other even more every new day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say after this lmao. But if you DO have something to say, the comment section is all yours sjsjjsjsksksk ok bye
> 
> shameless plug : my Twitter @SanvEOErs (just in case)


End file.
